<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You were never alone.” by icemakestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390834">“You were never alone.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars'>icemakestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus has to watch the love of his life and best friend be in love with someone else. That would be much easier, of course, if the guy in question wasn’t a total tool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Laxus Dreyar, Bickslow/Rustyrose (Fairy Tail)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You were never alone.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A reque$t from tumblr! </p><p>My $ requests $ are open if you’re interested :) </p><p>Tumblr - gaymirajane <br/>Twitter - kogetsuwu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t rare for Laxus to be out in the early hours of the morning. For one, he was a night owl; he preferred to sleep late and wake up even later. It helped him think, helped him organise his messy feelings into something that was easier to understand. But there was also his job on the police force which had kept him out later than poor sleeping habits and a broken heart ever had. Laxus was off-duty today, and with nothing to occupy his mind other than his tragically one-sided love, he took to the streets. It was past two in the morning. The clubs were shutting, the food establishments enjoying their nightly trade, and Laxus wished that he was one of the blind-drunk individuals staggering around the streets. It would be nice not to feel, even if just for a little while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were couples on the streets too, taunting Laxus with an intimacy that he would never be able to have. The man that he loved was spoken for, a fact that Laxus had long since been forced to accept. That didn’t mean he had to like it, of course. Or the guy in question, who was a prick in every possible way that Laxus could explain. And that wasn’t even his own bias talking. At least, not entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit Bickslow.” Laxus cursed, scuffing his feet along the pavement  forlornly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had loved Bickslow ever since he had learnt what ‘bisexuality’ meant, and maybe even before that. But Laxus realised that too late. Bickslow had started to date Rustyrose, and Laxus’ love was crushed before it even got a chance to thrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sergeant! What are you doing here?.” An arm wrapped around Laxus’ shoulder, far too familiar for Laxus’ liking. He dug his fingers into the arm and the man pulled back with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus was about to ask how the other man knew him, but a shock of orange hair came into view and Laxus groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loke. You know better than to grab me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man raised his hands in a silent defence, wobbling slightly where he stood. Laxus could smell the booze already, even more potent than Loke’s obnoxious aftershave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry man, just didn’t expect you to be out tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I fully expected you to be out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loke grinned. “Can’t be all work and no play, sergeant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus quirked a brow. “Oh, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breeze blew, colder than Laxus had expected for the summer night, but Loke didn’t seem to notice. Alcohol made a good jacket. Loke’s mouth fell open with indignation, but he wasn’t given a chance to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loke! There you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde came and wrapped her arms around his back. She was beautiful; Laxus could appreciate her full curves and delicate face even if the true object of his desire was nowhere to be found. Her eyes, large and brown and glazed with booze, flitted to Laxus’ face, and she smiled sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if he gave you any trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me, princess.” Loke wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders and kissed her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed onto his waist and offered one last apologetic smile to Laxus before carting Loke off in the direction of the bar. As if more drink was what he needed. Laxus rolled his eyes and continued walking, stuffing his hands into his pockets with an exasperated sigh. Thank god he didn’t fall for a guy like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bickslow could be a handful; messy and jovial and incapable of taking matters seriously, but he was also dignified and self-assured. Strong. Laxus had always envied that strength, that ability to weather even the toughest of storms, but now he saw that it was a curse as much as it was also a blessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus had gone to university to get the qualifications he needed for the police force, but Bickslow had gone because he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with his life. That was never an issue for Laxus; his dad had always chosen for him. Free will was a luxury that Laxus had never been able to afford. He had supported Bicklow’s decision to take English Literature and Drama, mostly because it suited Bickslow but also because it kept them together. They didn’t have classes together, but the time spent between lectures was precious to Laxus, just the two of them. It was everything that he had ever wanted. But it all changed when Bickslow met Rustyrose at a seminar. Suddenly their world had been infiltrated, with Bickslow being carried away on the tide as Laxus stood on the shore and watched, unable to prevent the inevitable. It had been five years since then, and in the same way that nothing had really changed, everything had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apart from preventing Laxus from confessing to the love of his life, Rustyrose had seemed okay in the beginning. Obnoxious, irritating, and arrogant, but otherwise okay. He was good to Bickslow, and that was all that really mattered to Laxus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bruises started small, insignificant to most people. But not to Laxus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’d ya get these?” He had grabbed Bicklow’s wrist, holding it up to the light so that he could see the purple skin shine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bickslow had laughed awkwardly, skin flushed red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rusty got a little excited, that’s all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been difficult for Laxus to think about, Bickslow being touched by another man, but he could accept it at least, so long as Bickslow was happy. But then the bruises had become more noticeable, Bickslow more sluggish and withdrawn. Laxus had known that something was wrong, but he couldn’t get Bickslow to admit anything to him. And then he did, finally, emotions erupting one after the other until Laxus wasn’t sure how to feel. Bickslow had assured Laxus that Rustyrose hadn’t meant to hurt him, that he was getting help for his anger. That he loved Bickslow and Bickslow loved him. Laxus hadn’t trusted Rustyrose since, had despised him with every nerve in his body, but he kept the peace for Bickslow’s sake. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>was for Bickslow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Laxus kicked a stone along the pavement, watched as it ricocheted from a wall and fell into the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt helpless. Pathetic. The man he loved was stuck in a toxic relationship and all Laxus could do was watch. God, he needed a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus checked his surroundings, surprised by how far he could walk when his mind was elsewhere. To get home now, he would either have to go back on himself and walk the exact route that he had already followed, or go the quicker way and pass by Bickslow’s apartment. Neither of the options were overly appealing. Still, even if Laxus didn’t know the time he knew that it was late. Too late for Bickslow to be awake, anyway. It was probably safe enough, and he really, really wanted to get home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it.” He stretched his arms out over his head and grunted. It was only a twenty minute walk back to his place from here, and the promise of his bed and hard liquor was too strong a pull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was darker on this side of town, with even the street lights being switched off. Laxus would be worried, but the sheer size of him, coupled with the extremely noticeable scars, tended to be a deterrent for unwanted trouble. He could handle himself, anyway, and there was one well-lit apartment in the distance which acted as a guide to his general direction. It wouldn’t take long for him to get home. Or at least, Laxus hoped that it wouldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer that Laxus got the lit apartment, the heavier his stomach felt, a gut-instinct kicking in that was always reliable; it had carried him through the police force and to the role of sergeant at the age of twenty-six. If what he felt was true, then the only apartment with lights on was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus sped up. Not quite jogging but definitely faster than walking. He passed house after house, the road giving way to a carpark that led to a block of flats. The landing lights were on, as they always were for safety reasons, but only one apartment was lit. The apartment that had guided Laxus there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bickslow’s apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry constricted Laxus’ chest as he pushed through the creaky iron gates and spotted a disturbingly familiar figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rustyrose was stood near the front door, just lighting a cigarette as Laxus approached. He was wearing nothing but a tight pair of boxers, with his glasses even being left elsewhere. Rustyrose brought the cigarette to his lips, but when he spotted Laxus he dropped it again, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an unexpected and unpleasant surprise.” When Laxus didn’t reply, simply stared at him flatly, Rustyrose laughed, taking a long drag of his smoke. “Stalking him now, are we? How unattractive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus felt a muscle flutter in his jaw, but he held back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For Bickslow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Bicks awake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teasing, aloof expression that Rustyrose often held faltered, something harder taking its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bickslow is busy at the moment.” He flicked the ash from his cigarette in Laxus’s direction, but the blond didn’t flinch. Instead, his eyes narrowed. Rustyrose </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laxus spending time with Bickslow, liked to rub it in his face that Bickslow was in a relationship. So to be so quickly defensive… Laxus knew that he was hiding something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, tried to collect his expression into something more befitting of a professional, and moved towards the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be seeing that for myself, if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he passed Rustyrose, a hand circled his wrist, pulling Laxus backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As it happens, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus grabbed onto Rustyrose, using his thin bare arm for momentum to turn their positions around. Hooking a leg between Rustyrose’s thigh, Laxus pinned his arm behind his back and held a knee up to his crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asking to be polite, but don’t push it.” Laxus hissed into Rustyrose’s ear. “I don’t like you. I’ve never liked you. And why Bickslow </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you will always be a mystery to me. But my priority is </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>push it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed Rustyrose away, swivelling quickly and entering the apartment building. Before the door closed, he heard a quiet seethe from Rustyrose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard. He’ll never choose you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Laxus shook it off. He didn’t have time to dwell on that now. Bickslow lived on the second floor, and Laxus took the stairs two steps at a time, heart hammering in his chest, begging Bickslow to be okay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door came into view, Laxus pounded it with two fists, not even thinking about the other apartment on the landing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bicks, it’s me! Open up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was met with nothing but silence, Laxus was ready to either drag Rustyrose up the stairs by his stupid hair and force him to unlock the door, or to just kick it down himself. But then there was a bang, a clatter, and a yelp, the key turning and the door clicking open. Bickslow peered through the gap in the door, only showing half of his face. Even that much was surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laxus, what are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me in, Bicks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a clear internal struggle, a thick silence where Laxus was leaning on the door, waiting for Bickslow to open up to him. He didn’t want to use force, or the authority that his job gave him, but he would. For Bickslow, he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened slowly, inch by inch, the light from the landing spilling onto Bickslow’s face until Laxus’ knuckles went white against the door frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you believe me if I told you that I tripped?” Bickslow asked sheepishly, and Laxus felt something inside him snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bickslow jolted forward, arms wrapping tightly around Laxus’ waist. The black and purple bruises which had bloomed over Bicklow’s pale skin were hidden in Laxus’ shirt, but the blond knew that they were there, and that was enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just come inside first, Laxus.” Bickslow rushed over his words, squeezing Laxus tight. “I’ll lock the door, so it’ll just be us. Then we can talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in and out deeply, steadying himself, hands locked in fists by his side. Laxus couldn’t even focus on the warmth of Bickslow’s body, or how right it felt against his chest; his mind was occupied with Rustyrose, and how amazing it would feel to break his jaw. Going inside and sitting with Bickslow might be the best thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus walked stiffly into Bickslow’s apartment, the other man jumping back out of his path. The blond didn’t react when he heard the lock turn, or even when Bickslow spoke his name; instead he headed straight to the kitchen, flinging open cupboards until he found where Bickslow kept the liquor. Laxus didn’t bother with a tumbler, simply took mouthful after mouthful of bitter, golden liquid until the burning in his chest was a product of alcohol and not seering, blinding rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?” Bickslow was wringing his hands out uncertainly, and Laxus hated seeing him like that, so timid and insecure. Bickslow was vivacious, he lit up the room no matter where he was. Everybody loved him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Laxus </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved him. How could he do anything but listen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course.” Laxus slumped against the kitchen counter, and Bickslow settled on the tabletop opposite him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… is the first time in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words were out of Bicklow’s mouth he winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that makes it okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Of course it doesn’t, it’s just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could arrest him, Bicks. Right now. You know I could.” Laxus interrupted quickly, the words spilling out before he could truly comprehend them, but he meant it. He was off-duty, but he was well-regarded enough that that didn’t really matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Bickslow shook his head. “I… don’t want that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Laxus all but yelled, forcing himself to calm down when Bickslow flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence that followed was itchy, crawling over Laxus’ skin until he shivered with it. Bickslow was staring at the ground, but he seemed on edge, waiting no doubt for Rustyrose to bang on the door and demand entry that Laxus certainly would deny him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can be on my own. Not now.” Bickslow whispered, and that was the exact moment that Laxus’ heart broke. He surged forward and took Bickslow into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were never alone, Bicks. And you never will be again.” Laxus pressed his lips against the crown of Bickslow’s head, a feather-light touch that he could easily deny later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of hesitance, Bickslow’s trembling fingers found purchase in the back of Laxus’ shirt, and he let out a breathless sigh. Into Laxus’ chest he murmured, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would love me now apart from Rustyrose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even a question, it was a defeat. That hurt Laxus worst of all. Even if his friendship was ruined forever, he couldn’t allow Bickslow to think this way. He jerked backwards, placing his hands on Bickslow’s shoulder and holding him there firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bicks,” Laxus faltered, not sure where to begin. “I love you. I’ve always loved you. I won’t ask you to choose me or any of that girly shit from the tv, but I need you to see that you’re so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>than this. You deserve so much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Bickslow just stood staring, Laxus removed his hands, afraid that the contact might be too much now. There were emotions tugging at Bickslow’s features, powerful ones that Laxus couldn’t place. He wanted to ask, to reassure Bickslow that nothing between them had to change, but then there was a hand in his hair and a leg between his thighs and lips on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was chaste, with Laxus too stunned and Bickslow too overwhelmed, but the sentiment was all that Laxus needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Laxus. It’s you. It’s always been you.” Bickslow rested their foreheads together, and if tears lined his eyes then Laxus chose not to mention it, because he felt the same threatening sting himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do now?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bickslow opened his mouth to reply, but a loud, knock on the door had them jumping apart. Bickslow looked at Laxus worriedly, and the blond linked their hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they headed towards the door, Bickslow just a step behind Laxus. They were halfway down the hallway when another knock sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Police. Open up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a confused look, but that didn’t last long; Laxus knew the voice well. He strode forward confidently and unlocked the door, flinging it open before crossing his arms with a quirked eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gajeel, what are you doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other officer blinked in surprise. “I could ask you the same question.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gajeel threw his thumb over his shoulder, towards the stairs where Rustyrose was lurking smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was called to investigate an intruder. Apparently this gentleman’s partner was locked inside with an aggressive drunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus rolled his eyes. “That would be me then. But Bickslow wasn’t held here against his will. He’s my oldest friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gajeel looked over Laxus’ shoulder where the other man stood. “That true?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A misunderstanding, then?” Gajeel sighed. He was about to scold Rustyrose for wasting police time before Laxus used his free hand to grab Gajeel’s tanned wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite.” Laxus spared one last look at Bickslow before turning to face Gajeel once more. “I was here to investigate a case of domestic assault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gajeel’s eyes flickered to the bruises over Bickslow’s face and neck, and nodded slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” Rustyrose sneered. “Tell the truth, Bickslow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus heard Bickslow gulp and squeezed his hand, offering any strength that he could; anything to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what is it?” Gajeel growled, looking more bored and frustrated than anything. Laxus would have to have a word with him about professional conduct, when they were next on duty together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- He-” Bickslow tried, and Laxus felt him shudder. “It’s true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rustyrose ran at the pair, but Gajeel held him back in a similar hold that Laxus had used earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rustyrose, I’m arresting you on the suspicion of assault. You do not have to say anything, but-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus tuned the rest out. He could repeat it in his sleep, and at that moment all that really mattered was Bickslow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man nodded, resting tiredly on Laxus’ side. “I have to go to the station as well, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Fraid so.” Laxus rubbed his thumb over Bickslow’s hand in an attempt to comfort him, ignoring Rustyrose’s indignant wails as Gajeel carted him down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay with me?” Bickslow asked, looking up at Laxus through thick lashes, eyes a shade of green so piercing it rivaled nature itself. Bickslow was beautiful, both in stature and in soul, and that made the answer easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laxus pressed his lips against Bickslow’s forehead and led him downstairs, hands still linked, determined to never let him go again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>